


Pissing Contest

by gerardsjuarez



Category: Blink-182
Genre: House Party, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardsjuarez/pseuds/gerardsjuarez
Summary: Mark has a confession under his belt but Tom has something else entirely. (a joke fic gone serious)
Relationships: Tom DeLonge/Mark Hoppus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pissing Contest

**Author's Note:**

> to the tomarkies group chat. i love you all. here’s ur piss fic you whores

“Tom?” Mark asked.

Tom was standing outside a locked bathroom where very explicit moans were coming from, looking mildly in pain. Well, he wasn’t doing anything suspicious this time, that was good. Mark had to lean in close to hear Tom over the hum of the party.

“I think he’s either taking a massive shit or getting incredible head, dude.” He told Mark.

“Ha!” He laughed and grabbed Tom’s wrist, “Let’s go outside, I wanna talk to you.”

“About what? Is something wrong?” He shouted over the Eminem track playing loudly in the living room.

Mark turned to glance at Tom as they weaved through the crowd, “Nothing’s wrong! I just don’t wanna shout it at you.”

More like he didn’t want anyone to overhear what he shouted, anyway. He felt like shouting it at Tom half the time. He shook that thought from his head, though, and persisted through the crowd, tugging Tom along behind him. 

When they got outside, it was through a side door facing the street. There were a few cars parked against the curb but otherwise, they were alone. Mark liked it that way.

“So,” Tom shifted awkwardly, leaning against a nearby red truck, “What did you wanna tell me?”

“I just, um.” Mark looked down the street, suddenly feeling nervous. He had a chain smoke break to ease his nerves before finding Tom but it hadn’t fucking worked, “Mind if I smoke?”

“Huh? Sure, dude, you know I don’t care.” He watched Mark shakily light a cigarette, “Mark, are you okay?”

“Fine, dude.” He blew smoke out to the side.

Tom huffed, “Then what did you wanna tell me?”

“You’re awful antsy.” That’s right, Mark, deflect. That’ll help.

“Gotta pee.”

“Alright. I’ll try to make this quick, then.” He took a long drag and on his exhale, just decided to blurt out, “I’m kinda into you.”

Tom stared.

Mark smoked.

“You’re into me.” He repeated.

Repeating was never a good thing. _Fuck_.

He shrugged, “Well, you know.” 

He made a sort of tutting noise and said, “See, I didn’t. That’s why I’m shocked.”

“Shocked.”

It seemed that Tom realized who he was talking to and held out his hands in defense, “We have _electricity_ , Mark. Yes, I’m shocked.”

They shared a smile.

“So you’re not...”

“Weirded out? Disgusted? Wanting to deck you?” Tom offered, shifting again, “ _No_ , dude.”

Mark sighed, “That’s always good. So how do you feel, then? I mean even if you were a chick this would be... weird.”

“Not really. Even now like - _this_ ,” he gestured between them, “this isn’t weird. People say MarkandTom like we’re one person.”

They just sort of smiled at each other for a second before Mark admitted, “I don’t know what you’re getting at.”

“Honestly, neither do I.” Tom laughed loudly, looking nervous, “ _Shit_ , Mark, I mean - how do you like me?”

He blinked.

“How do I like you?”

“Or why, I guess.”

Mark gestured toward Tom like he was lazily swatting at a fly, “Well - I - you’re you.”

“I’m me.”

“Dammit, Tom! Yes!” He huffed, “You’re cute and charming and my best friend and sometimes when you hug me I get a little horny.”

Slowly, a smile spread on his face.

“ _Really_? I make you _horny_? That’s so cool.” He sounded in awe.

“You’re into me too, fucking bastard.” Mark scoffed.

Tom giggled, “Thought it was obvious,” and Mark pushed him up against the truck, kissing him.

It started out rough, clacking teeth and Tom’s fingers tugging on Mark’s clothes. But carefully, Mark stood up taller, one hand on Tom’s face and the other on his hip. He was sort of helping Tom stand since his balanced lean got disrupted by a surprise kiss. Tom was making these quiet little noises into the kiss, breathy and short, squirming until all of a sudden he relaxed and sighed. Mark took that as his cue to turn to kiss his jaw and neck, tipping Tom’s head back. Tom drove him fucking crazy and he loved every second of it.

“Mark.” He whispered, “Mark, _please_.”

“Please what?” He broke away to look at Tom. 

His pupils looked blown and the dim light almost made them sparkle. But maybe Mark was just a sucker for Tom.

“Dude, so you know how I had to use the bathroom?” He shuffled as best he could with Mark on him.

“Yeah?” He said and looked down at their bodies, “Tom.”

“I wet myself.” He groaned and let his head hit the back of the car, “You kissed me and I wet myself.”

The shorts he’d been wearing had a dark spot in the crotch and Mark watched as a wet patch appeared below them on the pavement, its source dripping from the leg of Tom’s shorts. Mark didn’t know exactly what emotion the scene made him feel but it was a new one for sure.

“I’m gonna be honest, Tom. I don’t fucking care.” 

He really didn’t. Tom pissed himself way too much for a grown ass man to the point where Mark was nearly desensitized to it. He almost wondered if he-

“Wait.” Mark put his hand on Tom’s shoulder, “Do you have like... a _thing_ for this?”

There was a pause, “Maybe?”

“You can say yes.”

“ _Yes_.” He groaned, “It felt good, y’know. You kissing me.”

“I could always do it again.” Mark offered.

Tom lifted his head at that, staring at him with wide eyes, “Oh my God, you’re not joking.”

“I’m not. I don’t know if I have a thing for it exactly but I don’t - I don’t mind it.” He offered a shy smile.

In response, Tom grinned, “You turn me the fuck on, Mark Hoppus.”

He honestly couldn’t help the laugh that came next, “Glad to hear it.” 

Mark kissed him again with more purpose. He thought how gross it sounded on paper, one piss soaked boy kissing another boy outside of a party against a truck that isn’t theirs. But fuck if it wasn’t a little hot. A _lot_ hot. 

Tom had both of his hands in Mark’s hair, tugging and pressing him closer. And maybe, just maybe, when Tom pressed his hips against Mark’s asking for more, Mark gave him what he wanted and jacked him off. And no one especially had to know that when Tom finished, it took all but a little friction to send Mark over the edge as well.

“You’re disgusting.” Tom breathed, pressing a kiss to Mark’s shoulder.

“You love it,” he smiled, wiping his urine and cum coated hand off on Tom’s already ruined shorts, “you piss whore.”


End file.
